The Economic Power He Knows Not Year 4
by kgfinkel
Summary: The Quidditch World Cup is happening this summer, as is the Tri-Wizard Tournament. How will Harry cope with directing the biggest Magical Crafts and Arts sideshow the magical world has ever seen? On top of all that, he has to deal with the resurrection of the most feared Dark Lord in recent memory and finally showing the magical world that you shouldn't mess around with someone who
1. Chapter 1

**The Economic Power He Knows Not: Year Four**

The Quidditch World Cup is happening this summer, as is the Tri-Wizard Tournament. How will Harry cope with directing the biggest Magical Crafts and Arts sideshow the magical world has ever seen? On top of all that, he has to deal with the resurrection of the most feared Dark Lord in recent memory and finally showing the magical world that you shouldn't mess around with someone who knows the True Power of the Golden Rule!

( **AN:** I will not be using the mangled English that Fleur and Victor use in the books. Microsoft Word won't let me…)

* * *

 **Monday 4 July, 1994 Central Europe**

Delores Umbridge was enjoying herself despite the fact that she was now a servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He recognized a kindred spirit and rewarded her with unparalleled freedom to act upon her more…vicious tendencies. She was currently extracting information out of a Ministry employee who was on vacation, one Bertha Jorkins from Magical Games and Sports. A little bit of the _Cruciatus_ curse to remove any remnants of resistancefor starters followed by the usage of a Blood Quill and poor Bertha was spilling her secrets as well as her impure blood. If she survived this round maybe a bit of the _Imperious_ curse and a hammer after lunch. So much fun and so little time…

* * *

 **Same day, Fourteen Kensington Drive "The Kennel", Crawley, London**

Harry Potter was lying on his bed reading his latest issue of _Magical Crafts and Art_. Shelves lined two walls of his room, both filled with ceramic figures and dishware handmade by him. He had already completed his summer homework much to the delight of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. The two of them had just spent the day roaming around Crawley's commercial district, watched a movie and had lunch together. All in all, in his mind, a perfect date for a couple of teenagers.

There was a loud crash and a bunch of swearing coming from outside his room in the hallway. Harry snorted softly, mentally shaking his head at the apparent clumsiness. He debated whether or not to go see what caused the noise but… ' _Nah, if it was important, Sirius would've called for me._ '

An hour later, he emerged from his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to find something to snack on. Neenie intercepted him and told him in no uncertain terms that the kitchen was off-limits and that if he were hungry, to call her and _she_ would get it.

"Fine. I'm just looking for something quick and simple. Sliced vegetables and a bit of dip would be good plus a bottle of Butterbeer." He groused, "I'll take it in my workshop."

Neenie disappeared and Harry heading out back. Upon entering, he found the sliced veggies and bottle of Butterbeer already waiting for him. He picked up a folder of pottery ideas and future projects from a shelf and idly began flipping through them trying to find inspiration. Maybe something with an Astronomy feel? A starry sky overlooking a valley? He let out a bit of a sigh. Sirius popped his head into the shop while he was musing and asked him if he was interested in visiting the Wizengamot Summer session tomorrow.

"Yeah, I think I should. I've been hearing rumors that the Dark wants to install another restriction against non-magical born children and their families. I want to find out the details and put in my thoughts. I've had more thoughts on my economic revolution plan because of it." He replied.

Sirius nodded, "I also want to let you know that I got tickets to the World Cup, box seats. You still want to go? I know that you aren't on the team at school but I thought the three of us could do a little bonding while we're there. Plus, it would give you a chance to scope out the international competition."

"They gonna have an artist section there?"

"Mm-hmm. From what I heard it will be mostly little kiosks and shops selling their crafts geared primarily towards Quidditch but I figured it would give you a bit of inspiration."

"Thanks Sirius, I appreciate that."

After Sirius left, he put away the folder and began working on a set of nesting bowls and plates. A dishware version of the solar system dancing in his mind…

* * *

 **Tuesday 5 July, 1994 Wizengamot Council Room, Ministry of Magic**

Boredom followed by occasional bits of low-level interest. That was the best description Harry could give of the summer session for the Wizengamot. Fifty council members blustering on, talking about nothing while congratulating themselves about accomplishing nothing. It was enough to drive Harry to distraction and start thoughts about leaving early. The thing holding him back was this new bill to increase the restrictions against the non-magical born and their families and create a 'Muggleborn Regulatory Commission' to oversee it.

According to the wording of the bill, the victims…er, Muggleborns, would have to register themselves and present a card every time they purchased something from either Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

Ostensibly, it was implied that the Commission would be able to determine where the money was being spent and for any logistics that might be required but Harry thought there was a darker purpose. He couldn't understand why it was only the non-magically born and raised were the only ones required to register. To him, it struck of something similar to what the Nazis had done prior to the Second World War. This register could be used to isolate a certain segment of the population and control them by restricting goods and materials.

When the council broke up for lunch, Harry approached various members to try and dissuade those who were still thinking about voting for the proposed bill. He spotted Lucius Malfoy and approached him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Malfoy. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time to discuss the details of this proposed bill?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Please join me and we'll have lunch while we talk. What specifically was it about the bill that you didn't like?"

"It was the need to register and carry an identification card at all times. The items that needed to be included for the registration are a little unsettling as well. Blood status? Background? Why is that needed to enter a shop that sells something like books? Beeman's Odds and Ends store? It strikes me as nothing more than a way to segregate a segment of the population and if times get tough, for whatever reason, to restrict access."

"Well, I can see your confusion Mr. Potter and frankly, I'm not surprised. You see, there's only a finite amount of goods that can be manufactured and…"

Lucius expounded upon the idea of the bill, acting and sounding very condescending in his regards and thoughts of the non-magically born and raised. Despite the changes that had occurred over the past three years with the revival of the Old Magics, Rituals and the Arts Program, Harry began to get the idea that it was time to instigate the next segment of his economic revolution plan. Lord Malfoy may have changed his attitude a bit towards him and became less of an annoying personality but he was still at his core a member of the aristocracy and therefore believed everyone below him didn't matter. He was going to have to speak with Draco to get a 'behind the scenes' look at the situation. After lunch, he told Padfoot that he recommended voting against the bill and that he was going to head out and explore the Ministry a bit. Sirius agreed and reminded him to not try and leave the building for any reason.

Harry wandered through the different departments and ended up in the Atrium's Art Gallery. He perused through the different sculptures, paintings and kinetic art that were on display. His original piece, the 'Magic of Flight' that kick started the idea of a need for the gallery and the Arts Program at Hogwarts had been relocated from the Atrium center to a corner of the gallery. He smiled at a couple of kids were mesmerized by the patterns of color that changed as they moved their hands in front of the spotlights that were positioned in front of the sculpture.

The gallery director came up alongside and greeted him, "Mr. Potter. Good to see you this afternoon. Are you here for anything specific or just reminiscing?"

"Just reminiscing. It's fun to watch people as they wander through."

The director nodded in agreement then excused himself. Harry left the gallery and headed back to the Council chamber to await Sirius' departure. As he was sitting there, he pulled out his notebook and started sketching out ideas to discuss with his godfather and Remus in regards to the proposed bill and his economic revolution plan. By the time Sirius emerged from the chambers, Harry had filled up ten pages of notes. The two of them headed to the exit and went home.

* * *

 **Saturday 23 July, 1994 Harry's Workshop, Fourteen Kensington Drive "The Kennel**

Harry was at his desk working on expanding his notes for the 'Economic Revolution Plan' when Hermione and Neville came in. He jerked in startlement when he felt a pair of gentle hands caress his shoulders and the scent of Hermione's shampoo fill his nostrils.

"Hermione! I'm sorry… were we supposed to be going somewhere?"

Hermione let out an amused laugh, "No, Harry. We were just worried about you since Neville and I hadn't heard from you in a while. Neville here suggested we storm the entrance to the shop in some sort of 'brave Viking method' but I managed to convince him otherwise."

Neville blushed red at the mention of his 'brave Viking method' idea and shook his head in mild exasperation.

"Honestly Hermione, I'm not that bad. What are you up to Harry?"

Harry grinned at his two best friends, "Working on a new project. Have you heard about this new 'Muggleborn Regulatory Commission' that was proposed a couple of weeks ago?" Neville and Hermione nodded, "It smacks completely out of the pages of what the Nazis did during the early part of the 1930s and throughout the Second World War. It's disgraceful and insulting. My plan is simple, gather all of the… I can't even use the name 'Muggleborn…' non-magically born and raised and their families for a meet and greet then discuss the Galleon Exchange Plan. The next step… actually this step should be accomplished before the gathering, is to compile a list and location where they could purchase everything their children would need for school supplies in the non-magical world. The next step would be to hand out the list and recommend that if the aristocracy wants to restrict the sale of magical goods then we should just utilize a method in which they have no control."

Hermione could see where this was heading, "I understand Harry. Things are cheaper and easier to find except for some specialized ingredients and equipment in the non-magical world. If like you say, the non-magically born and raised were to suddenly stop purchasing things in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, there goes the economy. The aristocracy loses money and can no longer provide goods and services."

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, as he knew that he was, in part, a member of the aristocracy, "What's the number count for non-magically born and raised versus the aristocracy?"

"About twenty to one." Harry replied.

Neville let out a low whistle, "Wow, that would seriously dent the economy if it were to happen! Then you have the lower income magicals that would also jump on board with this plan. I myself, would of course take part simply because I'm your friend and have no desire to be part of such an evil scheme."

Sirius and Remus came into the shop at the tail end of the conversation having already heard some of Harry's earlier comments over the past two weeks.

"Harry explaining his 'Economic Revolution Plan' to you two?" Asked Sirius, "I think it's a wonderfully Marauder-esque plan. When do you think we ought to begin?"

"It would have to wait until we see if the bill passes first." Remus began, "If it does then that would be the perfect time. The Galleon Exchange Plan would have to be implemented slowly since you don't want the Goblins or the aristocracy getting wind of it and introducing new laws against it."

Harry responded, "Before even that, I need to compile a listing of what and where things can be obtained cheaper and easier in the non-magical world. Problem areas would be things like textbooks. Plus, I want to include Headmistress McGonagall in this plan. She's helped out in so many ways over the past three years, she would be a great asset."

Neville and Hermione volunteered to compile the list of equipment and supplies while Sirius and Remus said they would talk to Minerva about the general scope of the whole thing.

That evening Harry wrote a letter to Headmistress McGonagall.

 _Dear Headmistress;_

 _I hope that your summer is coming along nicely and wish to inform you of two things. One, my plans and discussion for the upcoming Tournament are progressing at a fair pace. I currently have two artists from each field ready to submit samples of their latest work for final approval as well as writing up seminars to hold open discussion of techniques as we discussed._

 _Second, it pains me to let you know that the Wizengamot has put forth a bill that would potentially restrict non-magically born and raised even further than they currently do. They are calling it the 'Muggleborn Regulatory Commission.' If you know anything about non-magical history, it smacks right out of the playbook from the Nazis of the Second World War! The bill proposes to force all non-magically born and raised to register themselves by name, background, blood status, etc. According to Lucius Malfoy, it was created to 'track the logistics of materials of who bought what and where.' Baloney!_

 _My request to you is simple, do you know of any families that would be willing to donate old textbooks and equipment to be resold to current and incoming non-magically born and raised students? I'm putting together a list of where tools and equipment can be found cheaper and more readily found in the non-magical world. The most difficult would be textbooks and certain specialized equipment. If the aristocracy want to make it difficult to buy materials from this world, then we will simply take our money elsewhere!_

 _If you have any other questions or would like to talk further about this, as Hermione mentioned that putting the entirety of my plan in this letter would be unwise, feel free to stop by Sirius' house (You know the Floo address?)_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Harry Potter_

He scanned through the letter once more before putting it in an envelope and sending it off with Hedwig. He then turned back to the compilation list of tools and materials. He glanced briefly at the pen and paper he was using and let out a grunt of amusement. Here was a great way to show off how much easier and cheaper things could be if the magical world were to update its practices.

A box of ten pens and a ream of five hundred sheets of college-ruled paper could be bought for one and a half Galleons versus paying nearly _five_ _Galleons_ for a three-inch roll of parchment! Each pen didn't come saddled with the need to sharpen or be re-inked every so often, was easier to hold and a non-magically born student instinctively knew how to hold one. The lined paper made for neater essays, which would always be a big plus for him! The quills and ink were another burden for those entering the magical world. A decently priced set would set a student and their family back nearly ten Galleons for a single quill and a three ounce bottle of black ink. A box of ten pens in black ink could be bought for the equivalent of twenty-two Knuts!

He shook his head in exasperation. If the aristocracy wanted to restrict goods to the non-magicals then they were going to make them regret their actions. _'Welcome to the First Economic War, my Lords and Ladies. You'll soon realize that it's unwise to underestimate the masses.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday 31 July, 1994 Thorpe Park and Resort, Chertsey, Surrey**

Sirius had conspired with Dowager Augusta Longbottom to combine Harry and Neville's birthdays into one and took both families along with ten of their friends to Thorpe Park and Resort for a day of fun and excitement. Harry had never been to an amusement park before unless you counted that one day at the zoo celebrating Dudley's birthday once. Harry went on nearly all the rides, screamed himself hoarse and sampled as much of the food as was humanly possible. He went on the slower rides with Hermione as a concession to maintaining a good boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. She snuggled into him as they rode the carousel, gripped his arm tightly as they rode some of the less intense but no less thrilling rides and proclaimed him to be 'the king' and 'my man' whenever he won a prize at some of the carnival booths, making him blush repeatedly.

Neville managed to convince his grandmother to accompany him one of the less intense roller coasters. The post-ride photo was hilarious though it did earn Neville a half-hearted reprimand and a quick trip to the ladies' room for Augusta.

Hermione had conspired with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot to hang out with Neville and see if there was a potential for a match between one of the two girls. She also invited Luna Lovegood, as the two girls had become good friends over the past two years. Luna was entranced by the petting zoo and farm associated with the Resort. Strangely enough, Neville had more fun with Luna than he did with Susan and Hannah, though no one knew why.

By the time that everyone had returned home, they were exhausted and had a lot of great memories. There were plenty of pictures to go around of various scenes, embarrassing shots of the birthday boys and sweet sentimental moments between Harry and Hermione.

* * *

 **Saturday 20 August, 1994 Somewhere in England**

Harry and Sirius had arrived and finished setting up their rented cabin the weekend before the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Remus was unable to attend as the full moon was to occur the next day and even though he had access to the Wolfsbane pills, he didn't want to risk injuring himself or anyone else around him. He promised both Harry and Sirius that he would have a nice quiet weekend tended to by Neenie.

Harry couldn't sleep a wink in the final days before the trip and all throughout the weekend. He quickly met up with several other schoolmates and set out to explore the grounds. He spotted the Weasleys, the Malfoys and many others from Hogwarts. He found and observed the people attending from around the world. At one point, he got into a discussion about the Arts Program with a group of American wizards. They were not surprised that the Arts had fallen behind the rest of the world in Britain and congratulated Harry for the revival.

At one point in the day, Fred and George Weasley ambushed him to discuss the upcoming Tournament at school. It was apparent that their parents didn't tell the boys what was going to happen during the year but they knew that Harry would if pressed. Harry recommended that they put together a presentation of some of their best work to show the Headmistress in a final meeting being held at the Leaky Cauldron on Thursday to hammer out the details for the artistic "sideshows." He warned them to keep the demonstrations simple and not malicious. They agreed and set a time to be there.

Harry did ask how the family was coping with…things. George said they were doing as good as could be. Their mother was looking forward to Ron's release from the Azkaban juvenile detention center in three months and as far as they could tell, Ron had grown up a lot during his incarceration. He was no longer whiny nor did he show his jealousy openly. Harry just nodded at the information.

The game itself was fun with Ireland winning but with Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker catching the Snitch. Despite the late hour, Harry and Sirius had no desire to camp out the night after the match and so headed home.

* * *

 **Thursday 25 August, 1994 The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London**

Harry and Sirius met with Minerva in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven am. They were meeting to finalize the planning for Tournament sideshows and activities. The twins had shown up and were setting up for their presentation to join in the activities and workshops. Minerva was hesitant in giving permission for these two pranksters but in the end was greatly impressed with their ideas and talents in describing how they invented potion-based pranks and enchanted items.

"Why is it that you two can come up with brand new potions and enchantments for your pranks but cannot pay attention to your classes or pass your tests? If I recall properly, your OWL results were dismal."

One of the twins ( _George?)_ looked a bit bashful, "Well… it's because we don't want to end up in the Ministry as our mother wants us to. We've been intentionally getting poor grades so they won't even look at our applications. We want to open our own joke shop but our mother…well, you know what she's like."

Minerva's eyes narrowed a bit and she shook her head in exasperation at Molly Weasley's interference.

"Ok, fine but when we get back to school I want the both of you to re-take your OWL tests as if you weren't planning to open your own shop. I want to see what you're capable of." The twins accepted the challenge.

She turned to Harry and asked him to hand over his notes on the planning for the side events. Putting on her glasses, she read his list of things that were needed. All in all, it was as she expected. The school could easily provide most everything from tables and chairs to extra ingredients. In addition, there was a timetable for the smaller events coinciding with the three main events:

 **7am – 8:30am** Breakfast, provided by the Magical Cooking/Baking class

 **8:45am – 11am** Art workshops, seminars and hands-on classes for pottery, sculpture, painting, etc. Classes also included discussions on kiln firing techniques, light and shadow manipulation for photography and painting, etc. A raffle was proposed, one Sickle would get you a ticket to win a prize. There was also a suggestion for a "Shave Rubeus Hagrid Contest." Entrants had to pay one Sickle to "win the rights" to shave Hagrid of his beard. Tickets would have a number on them and the stubs would have a corresponding number on them and dropped into a barrel or something. A randomly chosen attendee would select the winner from the barrel. Proceeds would go to benefit underprivileged students to get books and equipment. There would also be game and skill booths where people could spend their money to win prizes. Prizes would be donated by local businesses. Food kiosks would also be present featuring dishes from the attending countries.

 **11:30am – 1pm** Lunch provided by Magical Cooking/Baking class

 **1pm – 4pm Main Event**

 **4:30pm – 5pm** Post Challenge meet and greet with champions

 **5:30pm – 7pm** Dinner, provided by the Magical Cooking/Baking class

Harry mentioned that during the time allotted there would be small merchant kiosks where shop owners from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley could bring a selection of their wares. There would be space for the corresponding foreign merchants to do the same. The level of detail that Harry had put into his planning impressed Minerva.

"Actually, it was mostly Hermione that did the detail work. I came up with the general ideas and she put things into place. That's her specialty, event planning and organization. I'm just the idea guy." He mused.

"Okay." Minerva hesitated, "Now, what's this other problem you mentioned in your letter to me?"

Harry took a breath and slowly let it out in a frustrated sigh, "It's that stupid 'Muggleborn Regulatory Commission.' The bill was just recently passed and now the non-magical born and raised will essentially be segregated and subjected to higher prices and taxes than their magically raised counterparts. Hermione, Neville and I came up with a preliminary proposal to wage what will essentially be an economic war against the aristocracy."

Minerva's eyebrows rose at Harry's explanation, "Care to elaborate, Mr. Potter?"

Harry pulled out a folder of notes and let her read the crux of their solution. As she read, her lips pursed in determination and a bit of anger for those who would be victimized by this new bill. The plan put forth by Harry was simplicity in its finest. The only major hang-ups were the availability of textbooks and certain potion ingredients that had no non-magical counterparts.

"Headmistress, would you be willing to speak with the other professors to see if the older generation textbooks would be sufficient for class? Also, would you mind speaking with the alumni about donating their old textbooks and equipment that they don't need or want to help out with the 'war effort?" Minerva grunted in acknowledgement of the phrase, it was appropriate in this sense.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I shall do everything I can to assist you in this 'war.' It saddens and angers me that it's come to this. Just out of curiosity, do you have any samples of these non-magical equivalents with you?" Harry nodded and dug into his bag.

He set down a fountain pen, a ream of college-ruled A4 paper, a solar powered calculator, and a pack of colored markers. He also unpacked a modern reflector telescope from its box and set it up pointing it out the window towards downtown.

Minerva marveled at the quality and ease of handling of the pen and the fact that the calculator worked even though it was in a magical environment. The markers made her smile a bit and she was gobsmacked at the clarity and power of the telescope. She had no doubt that the Astronomy teacher would be greatly interested in the device. She looked puzzled at the calculator and only gave a show of understanding when Harry showed her how to operate it. It turned out that the reason why these devices worked was because there was no battery to be damaged by the long-term exposure to magic.

Harry then told her the price and availability differences using the pen and paper as an example. She was dismayed at how expensive everything was in comparison. Harry asked her if she would be willing to come with him and meet with all the non-magical parents in a conference to discuss the situation. She agreed and told him to let her know when it would take place.

"Well, actually after we're done here I need to head over to the conference hall I rented. It's being held in the Grand Midland Hotel opposite of King's Cross Station."

"How did you know whom to contact and how?" she inquired.

"Again, Hermione. I just told her what I needed and she got it setup." Minerva snorted quietly and nodded.

"Well, in that case let's go now. Do you need help with packing these items up?" Harry nodded and accepted her help.

* * *

The two of them entered the conference hall at the hotel and sat down at the head table. The parents were already assembled and some looked rather anxious.

Harry stood, moved to the podium and spoke into the microphone, "Thank you all for attending. For those who don't know me, my name is Harry Potter. I'm a soon to be Fourth Year Hufflepuff. Tonight we will be discussing the new bill that was recently passed by the Wizengamot Council. This bill is called the "Muggleborn Regulatory Commission' and is basically a rehash of the same sort of principles that the Nazis utilized during the thirties. I don't know about you, but I find that sort of thing abhorrent and flat out wrong. They're doing this because they're afraid. Afraid of the fact that you and your children outnumber them twenty to one."

There was a quiet undercurrent of angry murmurings; Harry paused to take a sip of water that had been provided.

"What I am proposing is if the aristocracy that presented and passed this bill want to exclude us or just make it harder for us from buying tools and equipment then I say that we should do just that. I along with a couple of my friends have put together a list of where similar or superior products can be purchased or made cheaper and easier. For those who are struggling with your finances, I offer a solution that can be used short term."

One parent stood up, "What sort of solution would that be Mr. Potter? I refuse to take charity." Others nodded as well.

Harry snuck a sidelong glance at Minerva with a ghost of a smirk on his face. Now was the time to bring the Galleon Exchange Plan to the masses. She returned the look with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"In the magical world, coins are made from gold, silver and bronze. The summer before my first year, I realized that the gold Galleons could be brought back to the non-magical world and sold for the gold contained within. There are no enchantments preventing gold dealers from melting down the coins. There's also no oversight in the exchange of British pounds to Galleons or vice versa." Harry turned on an overhead projector and picked up a marker. Minerva looked impressed by the projector and wondered how to get one to work within Hogwarts. It would certainly be discussed later.

"As it stands right now, gold is being sold at £255.27 per ounce. Now each coin weighs in at six ounces." He wrote the price per ounce on the projector plate and the weight of the coin, "If you take 225.27 and multiply it by 6, you end up with £1,531.62 per coin. Now, the current exchange from pounds to Galleons stands at five pounds per Galleon. So take the 1531.62 and divide by five and you get roughly 306 Galleons." Minerva's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she realized what Harry's economic plan inferred.

"So you can see ladies and gentlemen, just by converting five pounds to get that one Galleon, you can increase your finances rather quickly and easily. I recommend not running this…scheme too often as there's only one magical bank in all of England and if everyone were to make the exchanges often enough, the Goblins will get wise to it and shut it down. In only two weeks in my first year I cleared several hundred thousand pounds just by running this operation twice."

The assembled parents were stunned at how easy it would be to increase their funds at the expense of the magical world that was so insistent at subjugating them.

"I will be handing out a master list of reputable gold dealers as well as a list of where you can cheaply find non-magical equivalents to the items listed in the equipment requirements provided by the letters from Hogwarts. On this list you'll see two columns. In red, is the price of the item if you were to purchase in Diagon Alley and in green, is the price if you were to purchase it in non-magical London. Now I will open the floor to any questions…"

The rest of the time was spent answering questions from the parents about the school itself, the classes offered, the new bill and its details and the upcoming Tournament. They discussed methods of contacting overseas manufacturing companies in China to manufacture robes and other clothing at a far cheaper alternative; one parent offered their boutique to sell the clothing as part of a "costume shop." A muggleborn alumnus then offered to swing by the store to set it up with a space expansion charm to magically partition the boutique to house the magical stuff without affecting the normal operations. They could then set up a specialized _Notice-Me-Not_ charm that could be deactivated at the sales desk.

There was discussion about who would be the adult leader and the table of organization as well as contact information. The discussions quickly spread to other topics to such as finance, storefronts, advertising, manufacturing, information gathering and dissemination, etc. Harry and Minerva were impressed by how well everyone was getting along and with such low levels of animosity. Minerva had commented that if this were to be held by the aristocracy, there'd be yelling, posturing and very little would be accomplished. The speed and efficiency as to the non-magical parents and alumni getting organized was astounding.

After the parents left, Minerva was exhausted from answering all the questions. She pulled Harry aside and thanked him for including her into his plans.

"It's no problem Headmistress. I'm glad that you didn't try to stop me when you were informed about the Galleon Exchange Plan. That was the linchpin to the whole thing really."

Minerva pursed her lips in a moue of distaste, "It saddens me that things have come to what they are. To think that some of those aristocrats are the same students I've taught over the years sickens me that they would pass such a terrible bill." Harry nodded.

"I don't think that this 'war' will be won overnight." Harry commented, "It will take time before we see any sort of major returns. It's my prediction that by the time that the Christmas holidays approach, there will be shopkeepers complaining to the Ministry about the loss of business. I'm hoping that by the time the end of the school year comes around in June, the Wizengamot will repeal the bill because there will be enough of an outcry from the affected parties. It'll serve them right in my opinion."

* * *

 **Same day, Central Europe**

"Deloressss. Have you made contact with any of my followerssss?"

"Yes, Master. Thanks to the information that my toy gave to me, I've made contact with Barty Crouch Junior. He was being held under the Imperious curse by his father. He is free and should be on his way to the school as we speak. Your plan is masterful in its simplicity." Delores replied.

"We sssshould begin our move back to England. I want to be closssser to home. The next ssstage requires me to be in my father'ssss birthplace…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday 1 September, 1994 Hogwarts Express heading North**

Harry was trying to relax, he really was. Problem though was, the thoughts and details of planning for the Tournament Art Showcase. Realistically, he knew that everything was in place, had been planned out by 'The Mistress of Planning and Organization' Hermione Granger, aka 'Girlfriend Of My Dreams.' He let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione queried.

"Nothing really, just my brain refuses to let go of all the details and planning for the Showcase. I really want it to be memorable…"

Hermione gave him a smile of commiseration. She wrapped her arm around him and leaned into his side. He leaned his head against the top of hers and closed his eyes.

The door opened up and Neville entered with Luna. He watched the two of them for a moment and nodded in understanding. The upcoming event was going to either a massive boon for the school or a massive scandal. He could sympathize with Harry's frustration and mentally wished him luck. He sat down across from them and Luna slid onto his lap. Harry raised an eyebrow at this display.

"Something you two care to share, Neville? Luna?"

Neville grinned, "It just sort of happened since our birthday party trip to the amusement park. What can I say? We just sort of clicked." Luna just smiled.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "It does make sense for the two of you to get together. After all, Luna is into animals. Neville, you're into plants. Flora meets Fauna, without one you can't understand the other." Harry grinned at that revelation.

"Yup, I can totally see it now. Neville will be a great help on your next expedition Luna, you should you take him along. Who knows, with Neville's knowledge of plants, you and your father could finally find and capture a Crumple-horned Snorkack."

Luna's eyes went wide open and her mouth dropped a bit at the thought of the possibilities. She spun to look at him and quietly pleaded for him to help. Neville gave a soft smile and whispered something into her ear, which caused her to squeal with happiness and give him a hard hug and a full-out snog.

When they finally arrived at the school and entered the Great Hall, Harry glanced at Neville who was trying in vain to wipe the lip marks off his face and blushing like mad every time he caught Harry's eye. Harry just grinned at his friend, he was happy that Neville found someone worthy.

* * *

Finally, the new First Years were sorted and dinner commenced. About halfway through, Neville nudged Harry and pointed up to the Teacher's Table.

"Harry, Professor Snape wants you."

Harry got up and approached the table, "Yes, Professor? You wished to see me?"

"I did, Mr. Potter. I have a list of items I wish for you to make for me. Nothing elaborate, just more of those jars you gifted me last year and some figurines that I thought were interesting."

Harry took the list and nodded, "I'll get to these as soon as I can. I'm thinking that by the end of the month if not mid-October, you'll have them." Snape nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the end of dinner Minerva stood up and addressed the school. She introduced this year's Defense Teacher as former Auror Alastor Moody. Moody was a heavily scarred individual with a fake eye that spun in all directions. She then told everyone that this year, the school would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There would be a posting in all the common rooms what the schedule would be like and what sort of side events would be held. She unfortunately had to say that the Inter-house Quidditch matches would not be held. She had to hold her hands up to quell the angry mutterings that were emanating from the students.

"While the Inter-house Matches will not be held, we will be holding exhibition games. Each house will hold tryouts for three teams: Freshmen, Junior Varsity and Varsity. Each of the three teams will showcase their flying abilities against the other two schools that are sending similar teams. The playoffs will be similar to the professionals and the winner of each category will receive a trophy and international bragging rights as well as being featured in the _Daily Prophet_. Competitions will be focusing on sportsmanship, coordinated flying, Quidditch playing and others."

The students were pleased that there would still be Quidditch for those who didn't get chosen for the main event. Tryouts would be held in two weeks and prospective members to seek out the sign-up sheets located in their common rooms. Minerva motioned to Harry and Hermione to stand.

"In addition to the exhibition matches, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger here have been organizing and planning the Tournament Magical Crafts and Art Showcase. There will be workshops and seminars by artists from all three schools and their host countries. I'm pleased to say that there will be smaller games, food kiosks and raffles… (Minerva grinned at this next announcement) One of the raffles that is being held is a 'Shave Rubeus Hagrid.' Tickets will cost 1 Sickle each. There will be more information later. The competing schools shall arrive here the day before Halloween. For now, I wish everyone a goodnight."

Everyone laughed at the thought of shaving Hagrid of his beard, including Hagrid. He chuckled and figured why not? It was all in good fun.

* * *

 **Sunday 30 October, 1994 Outside Hogwarts facing the Black Lake**

It was finally here, the day when the three schools would get together for the fabled Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry was on edge with nervous energy. All of the planning and organizing was done, everything finalized. Tomorrow night would have him leading the largest Samhain Ritual and Blessing the magical had seen in living memory. Hermione leaned over and whispered for him to relax and when that didn't work, gave him a toe-curling, brain melting kiss on the lips. Now sporting a goofy grin and his brain properly short-circuited, Harry relaxed while waiting for the other schools to arrive.

Professor Flitwick leaned over to Hermione and muttered, "Ten points Miss Granger." She grinned in response.

The Beauxbatons school arrived via flying carriage pulled by a team of winged horses, the Durmstrang school arrived via the lake in a sailing ship that rose from beneath the waters like a leviathan from the deep. Both school leaders were welcomed by McGonagall and escorted inside by the Head Boy and Head Girl. Once inside, the Durmstrang school chose to sit at the Slytherin table while the Beauxbatons school chose to sit at the Ravenclaw table. There was a bit of a commotion from the Hogwarts students when they realized that the International Quidditch star, Victor Krum, was amongst the Durmstrang crowd.

As the Beauxbatons passed by the assembled crowd of Hogwarts students, several of the boys seemed to be tripping over themselves to get near one particular girl. Harry noticed her as well but was curious about the reactions from his schoolmates.

"Hermione? What's wrong with the others?" Hermione looked around to see what the commotion was about and nodded in understanding.

"The girl in question must be a Veela. They are creatures that emit an 'Allure' that causes males, and some females, to act like that. I wonder if she's even aware of it?"

Harry grunted in understanding and approached the girl in question, "Excuse me miss?"

The girl turned around and looked up at Harry, "Oui…er, yes? Can I help you?"

Harry quietly asked her if she was aware that she was emitting her Allure as it was affected the male population of the school.

"I don't wish there to be any misunderstandings between our schools nor do I want any violence from the boys. I was at the World Cup and saw the reactions of the spectators when the Bulgarian Veela used their abilities."

The girl blushed and apologized for not checking herself. She promised that she would take proper care in the future.

Once everyone was seated, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and welcomed their guests to the school and called for the feast to begin. The food appeared on the tables, some of it unrecognizable to the English students. The unrecognizable platters had numbers engraved on them and small menus appeared at the center of the table with descriptions of the food.

Harry sampled a little bit of everything, especially the desserts. He was impressed by how light yet filling the French dishes were in comparison to the heavy English foods. The food from the Durmstrang School was similar to the heavy dishes of Hogwarts but was spiced differently enough to make them interesting.

Once everyone had their fill and the tables were cleared of the dishes, McGonagall stood up once more and addressed the students. Mr. Filch entered carrying an ancient looking case. Minerva tapped the case with her wand and when the lid opened, she reached in and pulled out a roughly carved large goblet. The goblet was unremarkable other than the fact it contained a bright, dancing blue fire. Placing it on a stone plinth, she turned to face the crowd,

"The Goblet of Fire. This artifact is what will be used to choose the Champion of each of the three schools. Tomorrow, you will all have a chance to enter your names into a magical artifact. Keep in mind that only student who are of age, that is seventeen or older, are allowed to enter their names into the contest." There was an undercurrent of angry mutterings from the Hogwarts contingent.

"The event organizers feel that because the events are so strenuous and difficult, anyone younger than seventeen would be unable to be successful. I and the other professors will be setting up enchantments and wards to prevent those students who are underage from being able to enter, have an older person enter a younger person or anything of a similar nature. Keep in mind, that once chosen you must compete. Now, off to bed!"

Despite the assurances from McGonagall, Harry had a bad feeling about this year.

* * *

 **Monday 31 October, 1994 Just outside of the Great Hall in the morning**

Harry and Neville met up with Hermione in the antechamber where the Goblet was being displayed. They applauded those who were old enough to enter their names in and commiserated with the younger years that looked on with wishful faces.

"Everything ready for tonight, Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm still a little worried about fitting everyone into the space available. I'm glad that McGonagall allowed me to use the Quidditch pitch. It would've been a nightmare trying to accommodate everyone at the Ritual Circle."

Neville clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Harry. You'll do fine."

Harry gave him a nervous smile and a short sigh.

* * *

 _ **That evening…**_

Harry took a deep breath and strode out to the center of the pitch. He glanced at each of his assistants and nodded that he was ready.

He strode out to his place at the Ritual Circle and applied the _Sonorous_ charm to his voice:

 **May the turning of**

 **The year bring you**

 **Strength and joy.**

 **We call upon the past**

 **And celebrate as the**

 **Veil thins between the**

 **Worlds.**

 **We honor your**

 **Self, Mother Earth**

 **And all your relations.**

Professor Sprout then stepped forward and gave her blessing to the Directions of the Earth:

 **East, South, West, North!**

 **Let the people gather Forth!**

 **Air, Fire, Water, Earth!**

 **Sacred circle now sees birth!**

The crowd of students, non-participating teachers and guests moved together to form a circle around Harry and his assistants.

Professor Sprout pulled out a candle and lit it with her wand.

 **Let there be a light kindled in the spirit.**

 **Blessed be the Eastern Gate and blessed be the element of Air.**

Professor Flitwick now stepped forward and did the same with his candle and wand before calling out:

 **Let there be a light increasing and illuminating the South.**

 **Blessed be this Southern Gate and blessed be the element of Fire.**

Neville joined in with his candle and wand then called out in a loud and strong voice:

 **Let there be a light radiating in the West.**

 **Blessed be this Western Gate and blessed be the element of Water.**

Hermione presented and lit the last one. She stepped back and chanted in a loud and clear voice:

 _ **Let there be a light reflecting in the North.**_

 _ **Blessed be this Northern Gate and blessed**_ _ **be the element of Earth.**_

All together Harry, Sprout, Babbling, Neville and Hermione chanted:

 _ **Let these powers be as one. So mote it be.**_

 **We are at the center of the world.**

 **We stand firmly upon the land.**

 **The sea always surrounds us.**

 **The sky spreads itself above us.**

 **We are at the center of the Three Realms.**

 **May Talamh support us.**

 **May Farraighe Siorai surround us.**

 **May Speir Eigriochta watch over us.**

Harry now spoke alone to the circle of students and staff:

 **The elves shall now help to distribute the libations. Those who are of age may take wine.**

 **Otherwise, take cider. Drink it and be fortified. Banish the cups when done or return them to an elf who shall banish them.**

Once the drinks were distributed and drunk, Harry began again:

 _ **Let us make offerings to the Ancestors and land spirits. Meditate upon our debt to them, for without them we would not exist. Think about yourself and what you would sacrifice to the Ancestors for their blessings. Write down on the slips of parchment one thing you would give up, when you are done I shall call you up where you shall cast your sacrifice into the fire. After you have done so, I ask that you take an apple or a handful of nuts from this table.**_

Once it was apparent that everyone had done so, Harry began with the Headmistress of Hogwarts to come forth and cast her sacrifice into the blaze then guided the others to follow.

 _ **Now, as you contemplate upon your deceased loved ones, eat of the nuts or the fruit of life until only the core remains.**_

Once everyone had passed through the line and eaten of the nuts or fruits, Harry began the final part of the ceremony:

 _ **And now we shall dismiss the quarters. For the North: By the power of the stone at Midnight, I transform, send forth and remain at Peace. For the West: By the power of the setting sun and rising moon at Twilight, I transform, send forth and remain at Peace. For the South: By the power of the radiant Sun at Noon, I transform, send forth and remain at Peace. And for the East: By the power of the rising sun and morning star at Dawn, I transform, send forth and remain at Peace.**_

All five leaders called out again in harmony:

 _ **Let these powers be as none. So mote it be.**_

 _ **North, West, South and East! All have eaten of the Feast of Life! Earth, Water, Fire and Air!**_

 _ **The Circle is open with Joy and care! The circle is open…let us return to our own feast in joy and health. The rites are now complete.**_

Harry canceled the _Sonorous_ charm and led everyone back inside. He was tired and hungry but proud. The leaders of each of the schools led their students back into the Great Hall for the feast and the choosing of the Champions.

* * *

 _ **In the Great Hall…**_

After the feast, McGonagall motioned for the lights to be lowered and addressed the school, "The Goblet is in its last few minutes of decision. I want to remind everyone that, if chosen, you must compete."

The fire in the Goblet suddenly turned red and shot out a piece of parchment.

"For Durmstrang, the Champion is… Victor Krum!" The Durmstrang students erupted in cheers and loud whistles.

The Goblet shot out another piece of parchment.

"For Beauxbatons, the Champion is… Fleur Delacour!" There were cheers and whistles from the French school but also had a scattering of crying from some of the girls.

The Goblet shot out a third piece.

"For Hogwarts, the Champion is… Angelina Johnson!" The Gryffindors cheered and the twins got up and started dancing on the table.

"Weasleys! Get down!" Yelled Minerva, "Congratulations to those who were chosen! I now wish…" Minerva broke off as the Goblet fire turned red once more and shot out a _fourth_ piece of parchment.

 _What the hell?_ "Ha-Harry Potter…"

* * *

 _ **Moments later in the Headmistress' Office…**_

Harry entered McGonagall's office along with the Headmistress, Alastor Moody, Madam Maxine, Headmaster Karkaroff and the organizers of the Tournament. The adults were arguing about the situation presented to them.

"What is the meaning of this, Minerva? Two entrants?" yelled Madam Maxine.

"If I had known that Hogwarts was going to have two Champions, I would've brought more students." Complained Karkaroff.

Minerva held up her hands, "I assure you that I trust Mr. Potter not to do something as crazy as entering himself into this tournament. Besides, between the wards and other enchantments put up around the Goblet, it's impossible for him to have been able to."

The other two leaders weren't convinced. Karkaroff sneered at Harry who was sitting calmly in one of the chairs present.

"Why should he complain? A thousand Galleons and "Eternal Glory." Harry snorted in derision at that.

"Neither of which I need or want, Headmaster. Headmistress? Might I see the parchment that bears my name?" Minerva handed him the parchment.

Harry examined the piece, turning it over and sniffing it briefly. He shaded it with his hands and nodded when he finished his examination.

"It's a fake." He concluded.

Madam Maxine raised an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?"

"First off, the signature is not even close to the way I write my name. Second, I work with clay on a regular basis and there's no residue anywhere on the parchment. Third and final, for the past month I've been experimenting with a glaze that would emit colored light and a gentle heat without burning. There's no residue of that either."

"Bah! I still don't believe you. You could've washed your hands at any time." Sneered Karkaroff.

Harry raised an eyebrow in disdain, "Spoken like a man whose never worked clay and glazes before." Minerva gave a small chuckle.

"Perhaps I should write my name down on another piece of parchment so you all can compare them?" Harry snarked back, "Then there's also the Memory Spheres in the workshop and scattered throughout the castle. Headmistress? As I recall, you asked to have one installed overlooking the Goblet. Shall we have a look?"

"Ah! I knew I forgot something!" exclaimed Minerva, "Nellie!"

A house-elf appeared, "Yes, Headmistress?"

"Nellie, will you please retrieve the Memory Sphere overlooking the spot where the Goblet of Fire was placed and bring it back here?"

"Yes, Headmistress." Nellie popped away briefly and returned holding the Sphere.

Minerva brought out the Viewing Plinth and placed the Sphere in the cup and activated the correct rune. Everyone watched as a crowd of students watched others examine the Goblet, teachers conversing with themselves and the students and after Minerva sped up the playback to the evening before the Choosing they saw Barty Crouch, the lead organizer approach the Goblet, wave his wand, wrote a name on a scrap of parchment and threw it into the Goblet. Minerva stopped the playback, reversed it and zoomed in on the parchment. Everyone could clearly see Barty writing Harry's name onto it and casting it into the flames.

Everyone turned to face Crouch whose face took on a pallid color. Alastor whipped out his wand and shot Barty with a _Stupefy_ before the man could react.

Minerva was stunned as well, "Alastor? Was that really necessary?"

Moody grunted, "Until we can determine his motives, it's safer to keep him from running." He then cast _Incarcerous_ and bound Barty to a chair.

Minerva sat down in her chair and looked curiously over at Harry. He shrugged and returned her look with one of his own.

"What are your thoughts Headmistress? You know that I have zero desire to enter the Tournament especially seeing as how I'm running the side events." Minerva nodded thoughtfully.

While they were discussing what to do, the other event organizer Ludo Bagman, noticed something strange about Barty and brought everyone's attention back to him.

"Um…is he supposed to be… _melting…_ like that?"

The others jumped to their feet and drew their wands, pointing them at Barty. As they watched, the man's features changed from a severe older man with sharply pointed features and a trim mustache to a young man with scraggly, straw colored hair, a stubby beard and crooked teeth. His face looked like a younger version of the older man. Minerva gasped in surprise,

"Barty Crouch… Junior!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Upon entering the Hufflepuff common room…**_

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Harry looked around and spotted Neville sitting on a couch near one of the windows and waving at him. He crossed over and plunked himself down. Everyone else was either glaring at him or had a curious look on their faces.

"Hey, Neville. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he asked with a mien of mock innocence.

Neville snorted in amusement, "Nah, just the usual. Susan and Hannah are acting goofy, Zach's acting like a pompous prat, Ernie doesn't know which way is up… you know, the usual."

Harry chuckled lightly and nodded. The two of them sat quietly before Neville finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So… the tournament. You entered?"

Harry looked him straight in the eyes and replied, "No I did not, Neville. Someone who was impersonating the lead organizer Barty Crouch forged my name. The parchment had none of my usual markers when writing. No clay or glaze residues, the signature wasn't even close to mine and the Memory Sphere installed overlooking the Goblet clearly showed Crouch forging my name and entering me in."

Folks were nodding in understanding when Harry mentioned the Sphere. The devices were incorruptible; there was no denying it.

"Furthermore, it turns out that the man impersonating Crouch was using a potion to look like him. Professor Moody had stunned and bound him to a chair during the playback of the Sphere. While everyone was discussing the problem, the other organizer noticed Crouch "melting." From what I was told, it's a potion called 'Polyjuice' and it allows the drinker to impersonate another for an hour before reverting back. Well, I guess we had reached that time because the imposter reverted back and turned out to be Crouch's son!"

"Anyway, since it was determined to be a forgery, my entry was declared invalid and I won't have to compete in the tournament. I just now have to run the Side Events and I think that will be enough of a challenge!" A bunch of the kids chuckled at that.

Susan asked, "What happened to the imposter?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "McGonagall Floo called your aunt and had her and a couple of Aurors come and arrest Junior. I have no idea what they'll do after that. For now, I want to get some sleep."

* * *

 **Tuesday 1 November 1994 Great Hall**

After finishing his morning classes, Harry arrived at the Great Hall for lunch. He joined Hermione and Luna at the Ravenclaw table and saw that there were some new dishes in addition to their traditional fare. He sampled a little bit of everything and found that he really liked the tomato and ricotta cheese Brushetta and the chicken Alfredo.

"Ladies? Have you tried this? It's really good." He remarked.

Hermione took a look at what he had on his plate and nodded, "Yup, had a bit of that as well. I also recommend the antipasto salad with the raspberry-balsamic vinaigrette dressing." Harry looked around for it.

"Luna? Could you pass me that salad?"

As he ate, the three of them discussed the final details of the Sideshow events, the food and game kiosks and some of the details of 'Harry's Economic Plan.' Harry had received an early report from the leader of the "Muggleborn Liberation Front" telling him about the successes of getting shops, supplies and the arrival of various bits of equipment near the entrance of Diagon Alley on the non-magical side. Advertising had been setup and sent out to all new students and families using a list provided to them by McGonagall. The Finch-Fletchly's had announced that they were using their influence and contacts within Her Majesty's government to make sure that licenses and regulations could be met and covered. Luna was in full support of the idea and recommended some good points to cover should the media ever get wind of it. Harry knew that she and her father owned and operated the _Quibbler_ and asked her if she'd consider writing an article on the plan, its background and the reason why it's so important for the non-magical born and raised along with the less well-to-do magicals to protest the 'Muggleborn Regulatory Commission.' Luna agreed and said that the rough draft would be ready by the end of the week.

There were several students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in the Great Hall as well but they tended to keep to themselves, as they were understandably nervous being in an unfamiliar castle. The Veela girl, Fleur Delacour, was constantly being approached by the star struck males and a couple of females of the host school and Durmstrang. It appeared to Harry that she was in over her head and unless someone did something about it, there'd be an unwelcome response. He got up and approached Professor Sprout.

"Professor? I think I should mention that Miss Delacour is being harassed by all the unwanted attention from the boys who keep approaching her. I thought that maybe you could do something about it?"

Pomona looked up and surveyed the room then nodded in agreement, "Good eye, Mr. Potter. Okay, let's see what I can fix. I think the quickest solution…"

* * *

 **Thursday 24 November 1994 Hogwarts Great Hall 6:30am**

Today was the start of the Tournament. The Champions had already taken part in a small ceremony to determine the condition and function of their wands and had been studying very hard for whatever might be thrown at them today. Rumor had it that the first task had something to do with animals. What exactly the Champions had to accomplish was anyone's guess. Harry wished Angelina good luck and went in search of Hermione. He found her in the kitchens directing the Cooking and Baking Class in the morning preparations and distribution of the morning meal.

"Hey, Hermione. Breakfast almost ready?"

"Hmm? Oh, morning Harry. Yes, the food is all ready. We're just figuring out last minute placements to make sure that all tables have what they need. Thank heaven for the elves! They truly are masters at this sort of thing." Several nearby elves giggled at the mention of being called "masters."

"So what's on the menu for food?" Harry asked.

"Ummm… there's a menu over on the table."

Harry picked up the menu and looked it over, "Let's see…British: Tea, coffee, bacon, sausages, eggs…normal. French: croissants, crepes, pain aux raisins ( _Pain?)_ , coffee… _interesting_. Scandinavian: oatmeal with toppings, poppy seed rundstykker ( _huh?),_ homemade jams and honey, cold cuts, smoked fish, cheese, soft-boiled eggs, smoked salmon… _actually sounds good."_

He left the class and the elves to whatever they were doing and headed upstairs where he met with Draco. Remembering that he wanted to get Draco's thoughts on the new regulatory commission, he flagged the boy down.

"Draco, you got a minute?" Draco nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to get your thoughts about that new 'Muggleborn Regulatory Commission' thing that recently passed." Harry replied, "There's something about it that rubs me the wrong way. I tried speaking to your father about it but he was acting very condescendingly towards me."

Draco glanced around then led Harry to the nearest table, "Frankly, Harry, that bill weirds me out as well. I've hung around you and the other muggleborns long enough to know that what my father and the others that put together this bill are just flat out wrong in their thinking. They want to adhere to the old ways when in reality, the old ways are dying. I know this to be a fact but they just don't want to admit it that they're scared. Scared that they may have to change and change the way things are done."

Harry nodded pensively at Draco's statement but was shocked to hear what he had to say next.

"Harry… I know about the Economic Revolution Plan that you have enacted. I may be part of the aristocracy but I've been hanging around you long enough to see that a little bit of competition economically is a good thing for business. Stimulates growth and whatnot. I even know about your Galleon Exchange Plan, very Slytherin of you." Draco smirked at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"You…you're not going to say anything to shut it down, are you?" Harry stammered, "Are you on board with the idea that the so-called 'muggleborns' and poorer magicals might just be able to lift themselves out of poverty and become the next economic powerhouse?"

Draco nodded, "Like I said, it stimulates growth and whatnot. It's good for business and it's a shame that the older generation can't see that. I'm not about to say anything. Heck, I'll spread the word about it to the other Slytherins that are struggling financially! I won't tell my father because realistically, I think it's time for his methods to be relegated to the past."

"Thank you Draco, I must admit that I had thought that you'd have stuck to the 'old ways' simply because that's what your father believes. Hmmph, thinking of others ahead of yourself? I just might make a Hufflepuff out of you yet." Both boys cracked up laughing at that.

* * *

 _ **7am, start of breakfast…**_

Everyone in the castle finally started showing up and found a place for their morning meal. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were the last to arrive and quickly found places. McGonagall had left the announcement of breakfast to Harry so he climbed up on a chair at the Teacher's Table.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope that everyone here is awake or at the very least semi-coherent. This morning's breakfast is brought to you by the hard working efforts and skills of the Hogwart's Cooking and Baking Class led by some of our house-elves. During the past summer, they've learned how to prepare signature dishes from each of the visiting schools and it's their hope, and mine, that you all would sample each of the dishes. Afterwards, there will be commentary cards placed on a table before you leave the room. Please fill them out and be honest about what you thought of the food and everything. The lunch and dinner meals will also be provided by them and we request that you fill out cards for those times as well. There will be a box for you to drop the completed cards into. Thank you and enjoy your meal."

With that, McGonagall waved her wand and summoned the food. Harry sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began assembling his meal.

 _ **8:30AM Tournament grounds aka Artistry Row…**_

Harry walked through the area set aside for the workshops, game and food kiosks and other sideshow events making sure that everything was ready. He knew deep down that there shouldn't be any problems but it never hurt to go through things one last time. He could only hope that the next two times that they got together like this throughout the Tournament would get easier. He greeted the other artists as they too were in the final setup and preparation stages for their respective workshops. He heard his name being called and turned around to see Draco approaching him.

"Hey, Harry! My stuff is all set up and ready to go. You need any help in something else?"

"Uhh…nope, don't think so. I think everything that can be assisted with has been already though you might want to find Hermione and see what she has. Love the murals by the way."

Draco had created a set of murals that depicted the highlights in the history of Hogwarts and also some of the primary courses offered by the school. All of them were capable of movement and speech. Each gave a brief three-minute description of the scene portrayed. It was Draco's crowning achievement and some of his best work to date.

"Any problems with the shopkeepers from Hogsmeade?"

"Surprisingly little, actually. I thought there'd be more of a hassle seeing as how practically no one is buying any materials outside of Honeyduke's Chocolates or the joke products from Zonko's. I'll give it until Christmas before I really get worried. I have heard from the organizers of the 'MLF' that everything is proceeding on schedule and they're churning out the goods as quickly as possible. They have said that the shop is in full operation and takes up the entire row next to _The Leaky Cauldron._ "

Draco was impressed and said so, "That's a big section of shop front. Everything under one roof? I like that better than how things are in the Alley. Any of the poorer students having a problem with affording textbooks or equipment? I…I can help there a bit. Maybe a Slytherin student or two but I can still help."

Harry smiled at Draco. It pleased him that the boy was making an effort to throw off the shackles of complacency and snobbery that plagued the older generation.

"I'll look into it. Right now, I think I need to get to the podium so I can open the Tournament and Sideshow."

Harry opened the Tournament with a rehearsed speech pontificating on good sportsmanship, friendship with other schools and the desire to learn new things. It only took about five minutes but by the end, he was sweating heavily from nervousness. The rest of the time was spent wandering throughout making sure that everyone was secure and had enough supplies, mediating arguments and redirecting lost people.

At lunchtime, he managed to slip away briefly to eat and sit down for a while. One of the elves brought him a sample platter of the food offered in the castle. The British offering was roasted lamb, vegetables, potatoes and a small dish of Yorkshire pudding. The French meal consisted of French onion soup, sautéed vegetables, a couple of slices of Brie and a couple of slices of baguette topped with salted butter. The Scandinavian offering consisted of pea soup, boiled and mashed carrots, potato and rutabaga and sliced broiled pork. Harry also requested a bottle of Butterbeer if any was available, tea if not.

Hermione joined him about halfway through his lunch and commented that everything was operating smoothly so far. Her role was to organize and manage the logistics of supplies. Once Harry found out what the stall operators needed, he relayed it to Hermione using a house-elf so she could get the things out as quickly as possible.

"Any word from Madam Bones as to the reasoning behind Crouch Junior's actions?"

"None yet but I'm not really interested. As long as Voldemort is held off from whatever it is he's planning, I couldn't really care less. After all, his anchors to life have been taken care of and according to Unspeakable Croaker, he can't make any more. He said that Voldemort might be able to possess someone again like he did with Quirrel but that it was unlikely."

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she processed that bit of news. She did have a question, "What about trapping him somehow? Encase him in some sort of mist that hardens when it comes in contact with him, like amber does to an insect?"

"Hmm…interesting concept. You might want to write to Croaker and suggest it. I have no clue as to how to track down Voldemort's current form, assuming he has one. Eh…not my problem. That's why I hired the Department of Mysteries. I'm just going to live my life and if it comes down to a need for me to step in personally, I'll worry about it then."

After lunch, Harry stopped by Potter's place to give a lecture on his work with ceramics and the importance of using Earth Magic rituals in their craft. He had small tables set up with kick wheels and instructed the attendees on how to connect with their magic and create sculptures that would aid in the rituals. He gave a brief history on his family's work and how their contributions to the world of ceramics affected both the magical and non-magical communities.

 _ **1:00PM Main Event…**_

Harry did have some curiosity as to what was the challenge in the first event. According to legend, it was held that bravery in the face of the unknown usually started the Tournaments off. This year, the Champions were tasked to enter the arena and collect a Golden Egg. In the arena, they would come across a dangerous creature that they must either get past safely or defeat before they could collect the egg. What made it particularly challenging was that a thick fog that made it impossible to see more than two feet in front of themselves blanketed the arena. The spectators on the other hand, could see everything clear as day. The landscape of the arena was a terraced, rocky environment with the sounds of trickling water to confuse and mask other sounds present. Harry was glad that he wasn't a part of that. It would've been a nightmare in terms of learning new material in such a short time frame not to mention the stress it would've placed on him with his classmates and girlfriend. He suspected that had he been entered, everyone would've thought him a cheat and an attention-seeking prat. Of the dangerous animals; Krum had to face a Hydra, Fleur had to face a Common Welsh Green Dragon and Angelina had to face an Acromantula.

In the end, Angelina Johnson got the top score of forty-eight points out of a possible fifty. Krum came next with a score of forty out of fifty and Fleur came last with thirty-eight out of fifty.

 _ **5:30PM Great Hall…**_

Harry was finally able to sit down again. It had been non-stop for him and his assistants. He had roped in Neville, Hermione and even Draco to help out with the little problems that flared up from one kiosk not having enough cups to argument between two wood sculpture artists from France and Britain while the Scandinavian equivalent sat by laughing the entire time.

Tomorrow promised a great time as well, the Freshman Quidditch Match was going to be held starting after breakfast. The Hogwart's team consisted of members from all four Houses and looked to be the favorites to win. Of course he _could_ be biased in that thinking…nah.

Tonight's menu, courtesy of the Cooking and Baking class consisted of Shepard's pie, roast beef, two kinds of vegetable dishes and pudding for the British contingent; Coq au Vin, ratatouille, hot buttered French bread and chocolate soufflé for the French contingent; and for the Scandinavians, garlicky greens, Danish meat loaf, roasted beets and Swedish rice pudding. All was served with the appropriate accompaniments like non-alcoholic wines, Butterbeer, water, coffee and tea. Harry loaded up his plate and chowed down.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Little Hangleton, Cornwall…**_

It was called Riddle Manor and it had a history of being the scene of three mysterious murders fifty years ago. Nowadays, it sat abandoned and derelict tended by an old caretaker. Normally, the windows were dark and foreboding. But that evening, a light shown through one cracked window. Neighbors could see the light but figured that the caretaker, Frank Bryce, would deal with it. Probably squatters or a bunch of kids looking for thrills…

"Deloresss… what newssss do you have of Crouch Junior?"

"Strangely none, my Lord. He's usually reliable about contacting me. Shall I go see him and find out why he hasn't?"

"Yesss… bring him to me."

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

The Freshman level International Quidditch Competition was held to great acclaim. The Hogwarts team "The Hogwarts High Flyers" against the Beauxbatons "Screaming Harpies" and the Durmstrang "Flying Tigers." The games took place all day long with Hogwarts narrowly beating out Beauxbatons 250(H) – 240(B), getting shut out against Durmstrang 190(D) – 40(H). Durmstrang then went on to beat Beauxbatons 220(D) – 200(B).


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday 7 December 1994 Hufflepuff common room**

It wasn't long after the first task that problems started cropping up for Harry yet it wasn't the sort of problems he was expecting. He expected that by this time of December rolled around, the shopkeepers and suppliers of materials would be screaming for his head because of the drop in sales as the non-magically born and raised went elsewhere for their needs. He wasn't wrong on that count, sales _had_ dropped significantly for the other side. According to his sources, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were feeling the pinch and hard! _Heh… sucks to be them and served them right in his book_. No, it turned out his problems today were international in nature. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were confused as to why a large chunk of the Hogwarts population was refusing to buy things from the shopkeepers in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. They didn't want to create an international incident and so they began clamoring for Harry to guide them. Harry's problem was that there were language barriers to overcome and not enough people who could translate. The solution, it turned out was remarkably simple.

"Susan? Do you have a quick way to contact your aunt?"

Susan Bones looked up from what she was reading, "Umm…sort of. I'm not supposed to use it unless it's a dire emergency though. Why?"

"I need to find some people who can translate English to French and Scandinavian. I'm up to my eyeballs in confused students and staff wondering why three quarters of our school isn't buying things from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and they don't want to get in the middle of anything. I thought someone from the International Magical Cooperation or Magical Games and Sports would be taking care of this."

"Sorry, Harry. What about going to the Headmistress? Wouldn't she let you use her Floo?"

"She's busy with her own problems. I already tried."

"What about your owl? I have to imagine that Hedwig is just itching for a long trip."

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out a bit. How could he have been so blind? Thanking Susan, he dashed up to his room and quickly wrote a letter outlining his dire needs, an apology stating that he didn't know whom else to turn to and a request to send as many translators as she could find. He then raced to the Owlery and spotted Hedwig looking down at him.

"Your Majesty, would you be so kind as to take this letter to Amelia Bones, Director of the Magical Law Enforcement?"

Hedwig puffed up a bit at his address to her, "Hoot."

He tied the letter to her leg and gave her a kiss on her beak, "Thank you ever so much my Lady. Be quick and be safe." Hedwig spread her wings and took off as quickly as she could.

Within the hour, a dozen translators showed up at the school's gates.

* * *

Later in the evening, Professor Sprout addressed her charges about the upcoming Yule Ball event that would be held on Christmas. She told them that it was open to fourth year students and higher though the younger years could go if an older student asked them. She motioned Harry to follow her to her office.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you could hold the Yule Ceremony a day before the Ball? I feel that between the Ceremony and the Ball, no one is going to have time to prepare properly for either."

"Sure, it's not a problem. There's not a specific day that any of the rituals _have_ to be performed on, more of a range of a couple days plus or minus." Pomona nodded in understanding.

"Do you have everything you need for the ritual?" Harry nodded.

"Good." She smiled, "Then all that's needed for you to do is ask your girlfriend to be your date for the Ball."

"Already done that Professor." He said, "I'm looking forward to it. My godfather taught me some traditional dances over the summer in preparation."

Harry met up with Neville later and asked him with a smirk on his face whom he was taking to the Ball.

Neville raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Such a silly question. I'm taking the most beautiful girl in school."

Harry let out a gasp in faux-shock, "Neville! How can you say that? Everyone already knows that Hermione is _MY_ girlfriend!" Both boys laughed at Harry's humor.

"Seriously, I've already asked Luna to be my date to the Ball. I just hope she knows how to dance the traditional stuff. I've seen her interpretational dances and I don't think they'd be all that appropriate."

"I'm sure she does. Not much slips past that girl. That reminds me, I need to find out if Hermione knows the traditional dances and if I need to organize with Sirius to teach her if she doesn't."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"I bring bad news, my Lord. Barty Crouch Junior had been captured by the Ministry back in October."

The creature that was Voldemort let out an angry hiss.

"Thisss isss not acceptable! I need Potter to complete the ritual! Find me sssomeone elssse!"

"I will, my Lord. I will not fail…"

* * *

 **Sunday 25 December 1994 Entrance to the Great Hall**

It turned out that Hermione didn't know the traditional dances and so Harry enlisted the help of Sirius to teach her and to give him a refresher course. By the time of the Ball, both were proficient enough to make it through the piece without stepping on each other's toes too much.

Harry and Neville waited for Hermione and Luna at the base of the stairs just outside of the Great Hall. Harry glanced around, scoping out the competition. He felt Neville nudge him in the ribs and turned back only to have his mouth drop open and his eyes feel like they were popping out of their sockets. Hermione was coming down the stairs and she looked like an angel descending from heaven. She was wearing an icy blue-white flowing dress that ended at her ankles. It had a shimmering icy blue ruffle cascading out from her left hip down to the hemline; a light blue butterfly brooch at her waistline connected the ruffle to an explosion of bubble-like blue circles across her bust-line that tapered to the butterfly. Her shoulders were bare and he could see just the barest hint of cleavage. Her hair was slicked down into wavy curls piled on top of her head with little ringlets framing her face.

Harry finally remembered to breathe when she stopped in front of him and took his hand.

Luna was dressed in a simple princess dress that started off white at the shoulders and changed to sunshine yellow at the hemline around her ankles. She had a wide sash wrapped around her waist and her hair was plaited into a nice French twist and had twinkling daisies woven into a princess crown. Neville was apparently having a similar difficulty in breathing properly.

Harry barely remembered the walk to the Great Hall. He barely registered that everyone was openly staring at he and Hermione. All he truly remembered was her radiant beauty and the magical time he spent dancing with her.

 **Monday 2 January 1995 Outside Potter's Place**

"Harry? Could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Harry looked up from his reading to see Draco standing before him with an uncharacteristically pensive look on his face.

"Sure, Draco. What's up?"

"I'm worried about my father. He seems…preoccupied by something. He's been rubbing his left arm more often than not. Umm…I think he's been approached by someone…you know…"

Harry's eyes grew wide as the implication set in.

"Do you know who has approached him?"

"Um, yeah. Delores Umbridge. She's always been a bit fanatical about pureblood supremacy but I saw her during the holidays and frankly, she's even more terrifying than normal."

Harry thought fast, he needed a way to solve this problem once and for all. An idea popped into his head.

"Draco, are you allowed into these discussions when Umbridge stops by?"

"No, but I'm usually nearby."

Harry got up and ran inside the studio, Draco slowly following him inside. Harry returned carrying a small square box.

"This is the latest model of the Memory Spheres. It's about half the size of a Remembrall. Would you be willing to place this within your home wherever the meetings are usually held?"

"I'll do it. Can it be activated by let's say, an elf while invisible? I could have Dobby activate it and place it somewhere in the room to capture the best images."

"Dunno, let's try it. Florrie, would you please come here?"

Florrie the house-elf appeared before the two boys, she curtseyed before Harry and squeaked, "Yes sir? How cans Florrie bes helping?"

"Florrie, I need to know if you can activate this Memory Sphere while invisible and record the next few minutes, please? It activates like all the others." He handed the Sphere to the elf who promptly vanished from sight.

Turning back to Draco, Harry asked, "When was the last time Umbridge showed up?"

"Just after Christmas. I think it shocked my father more than anything. Rumor had it in the Ministry that she went on a vacation and never returned. I'm guessing it was something worse."

"Do you know what the conversation was about?"

"Yeah, she wanted him to return to the Dark Lord's service. Something about a task that he had to perform to prove his loyalty. I didn't get much other than that, sorry."

Florrie appeared just then holding up the Sphere, "Heres you be, sir. Florrie had no problems activating it."

"Thank you Florrie, you may return to what you were previously doing." Replied Harry, "Well, let's see if this worked."

He plugged the Sphere into a Viewing Plinth and activated the playback. Everything appeared to be in working order. Harry stopped the playback and reset it to the beginning and handed it to Draco.

"Good luck, Draco. I hope that this records everything I need to bring Moldyshorts down." Draco chuckled nervously at the modified name and left the studio.

* * *

 **Saturday 7 January 1995 Harry's room**

Sirius had called him using a set of linked mirrors that had been gifted to him while on vacation. Sirius told him all about the economic disaster that Harry had caused with the Galleon Exchange Plan and also the Economic Revolution Plan.

"I'm so proud of you, Pup." Sirius remarked wiping away a fake tear, "You've caused so much chaos within the Ministry and Diagon Alley. All of those pureblood supremacists are feeling the pain that bears witness to the fact that no one is buying enough of their products to be viable anymore. Best part is, no one has caught onto how it's being done!"

"Really? No one has thought of pulling a non-magical parent and demanding to know how they're affording stuff and buying the supplies they need for their children?"

"Nope. It's beautiful." Sirius grinned then sobered up a bit, "I did want to mention something not as happy. I spotted the Weasley family a couple of days ago. The youngest son…Ronald, I think? Well, anyway, it's apparent that his magical binding isn't working too well. He's developed a fairly noticeable twitch in his right hand."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Besides that, how does the family seem to be holding up? I've asked discreetly occasionally but I think it's a topic they'd rather not discuss in too much depth. I sort of feel bad for them, sometimes I think it would've been better to obliviate Ron's memory of everything magical and place him with a non-magical family elsewhere."

Sirius shrugged, "Molly seemed to be okay. She was busy with her shopping so we didn't get a chance to chat. It's sad that it had to happen to that family but you're right in that respect, they should've bound his magic and obliviated him."

"So what else is new? How's Remus doing with the latest version of the Wolfsbane pills?" Harry asked, "I've heard that there are some non-magical hospitals that have started stocking them."

"He's doing fine. He's actually found a steady job working in a grocery store as a stock clerk. The owner is a Squib and sympathetic to the cause. Yup, the main hospital here in Crawley has a stock of the medication as does the largest hospitals in just about all the major cities. The National Health Service covers it all, apparently. Remus is, if you pardon the pun, over the moon. According to him, crimes involving desperate weres are down significantly from this same time last year."

"That's wonderful to hear Sirius. I told you about the impromptu meeting I had on Monday with Draco Malfoy?" Sirius nodded, "Well, apparently Umbridge came back again during the week to meet with Malfoy senior and the Sphere recorded it all perfectly. I turned it over to Madam Bones and Unspeakable Croaker to let them deal with it. I'm hoping that they either capture her and force her to reveal her secrets as to where they're hiding or something similar. It feels like we're so close to ending this whole damn thing."

"Just make sure you stay on the sidelines. I don't want to hear about your involvement in any way. You understand Pup?" Harry nodded in acquiescence.

The two of them talked for a while longer before Harry said he needed to finish his homework and signed off.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile just outside the Ministry entrance…**_

The lone Auror on duty watching the entrance to the Ministry of Magic spotted Delores Umbridge making her way down the street oblivious to the danger she was soon to be facing. He sent off a coded message to his superiors alerting them to her approach. Their response stated that he should let her pass unmolested and to keep an eye out for anyone who might be tailing her.

Delores made her way inside and headed towards the lifts to go to her office. It felt good to be back in the heart of the government for magical Britain. It annoyed her to no end that she had to rough it in that dingy muggle hovel laughingly called a manor. While she had no qualms about serving the Dark Lord, she did have to question why it was so important to stay there. Not that she'd voice her questions, of course.

Upon exiting the lift, she waddled down the corridor and unlocked the door to her office. That was the last thing she remembered…


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday 14 February 1995 Three Broomsticks Pub, Hogsmeade**

Another Valentine's Day was upon the students of Hogwarts only this time, they had two other schools to contend with and to find love in. It also made the magical town of Hogsmeade that much more crowded. Harry had spoken to Hermione, telling her that morning that he had something he needed to do first but would she mind if they met up later in the Three Broomsticks for lunch?

Lunchtime came and Hermione was looking around, wondering where Harry was. Suddenly, the lights went low with only a spotlight over her and the sounds of a guitar being strummed filled the pub. The room went quiet as the sultry sounds of a romantic song began to play. Harry stepped out from around the corner and slowly approached Hermione singing:

 _ **Wise men say**_

 _ **Only fools rush in**_

 _ **But I can't help… falling in love with you**_

 _ **Shall I stay?**_

 _ **Would it be a sin?**_

 _ **If I can't help… falling in love with you?**_

 _ **Like a river flows,**_

 _ **Surely to the sea.**_

 _ **Darling, so it goes**_

 _ **Some things are meant to be.**_

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Take my whole life, too**_

 _ **For I can't help… falling in love with you…**_

 _ **For I can't help… falling in love with you…**_

Harry then leaned down and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on her lips to the roaring applause of everyone present.

* * *

 **Friday 24 February 1995 Hogwarts Grounds, Second Event**

Everything was progressing smoothly. The kiosks were up and running, all of the snags that had occurred during the First Event had been ironed out and now there were nothing major Harry had to deal with. He was currently in the middle of running a seminar on the different types of kilns and their effects on the local clay.

He had everyone gathering around an electric kiln that had been shipped in and modified to operate in the highly magical environment.

"Ordinarily, this type of kiln would be used in a non-magical setting but thanks to the diligence of Professor Babbling and her Advanced Runes class, we were able to create a null-magic zone around the kiln. Some of the most obvious benefits of using this type of kiln as opposed to a wood, coal, or dragon fired kiln is it's ability to be turned on and left in operation without the need for someone to stand by and attend to the flame. The only time that an operator would need to be nearby would be to turn it on in the morning and for loading and unloading of the pieces."

A French witch raised her hand, "Pardon me Mr. Potter. Wouldn't the costs of running the electricity that long be considered excessive as opposed to running the more traditional fires?"

Harry nodded in understanding, "Ordinarily, yes. However, there are mathematical considerations to take into effect as well…"

And so the conversation proceeded, everyone contributing his or her ideas and knowledge. By the time that the Second Event was scheduled to begin, he was hoarse from speaking so much.

* * *

The Second Event traditionally would've been taking place in the Black Lake but then someone, no one really remembered who, suggested that another venue would be more beneficial as it would've been nearly impossible for the spectators to see what was happening beneath the water even if they did employ some kind of monitoring device.

Instead, a new challenge was proposed and adopted. Each of the Champions had to sit through a one-hour lecture by Hogwarts' own ghostly History Professor, Cuthbert Binns. How the organizers got Binns to discuss something other than Goblin Rebellions was a mystery to all that ever knew him but the topic was on _The History of the Wizengamot._ Points were to be taken off if the person fell asleep and also by how poorly they did on the test afterwards. The Champions then had to run through a maze of rooms that portrayed different eras of the Wizengamot using the knowledge they had gained from the lecture, solving puzzles to rescue their "hostages" located in the center of the arena where ghostly recreations of past members were passing judgment of execution to them. Next, the rescuers had to convince the panel not to go through with the execution using sound and logical arguments. Then they had to escape back through the maze to the entrance.

In the end, Angelina scored the highest on the test but came in second to the maze.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

The Junior Varsity level International Quidditch Competition was played to the same level of acclaim that the Freshmen received. Hogwarts commanded the field all day long. Against Beauxbatons, 270(H) – 90(B); against Durmstrang, 350(H) – 200(D). Durmstrang lost to Beauxbatons 200(B) – 40(D).

* * *

 _ **At an undisclosed location…**_

Delores woke up slightly disoriented, her head pounding. _What happened? I remember opening the door to my office…_

She sat up and looked around her. She was sitting up in a lavish throne like chair surrounded by the sort of exquisite opulence that she could only dream of and thought her due. There was a gathering of other people surrounding a planning table on the opposite side of the room.

Blinking stupidly for a moment, she rose from the chair and steadied herself before moving over to the assembled crowd.

"I'm telling you that the best way to take Hogwarts is through the service entrance!" said one man whose face Delores couldn't quite place.

"Delores!" She looked over to a non-descript woman who called her name, "help us out here. We've been going round and round about the best way to storm the school and capture Potter but no one has come up with a clear and easy way."

And so the discussion began, Delores putting in her opinions as to the best way to capture Potter. She declared that since he would be out on the grounds overseeing the planning and execution of the sideshow events, then one of them would go in undercover and request his attention on a situation happening closer to the gates. They would then stupefy him and portkey him to Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton, Cornwall where the Dark Lord was waiting to perform the ritual to restore him to a proper body.

The others discussed this and agreed that it would be best to send in someone non-descript so they couldn't be identified. The leader of the discussion group asked her if there were any enchantments or wards the capture team should know about when they delivered the boy to the Dark Lord and she replied that there was a basic set of Anti-Muggle, Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition wards set in place and that the room was guarded by the Dark Lord's magically enlarged pet snake Nagini. The meeting broke up when Delores said that her head was still hurting and planned to take a bit of a nap.

Once Delores fell asleep, the opulent room vanished and was replaced with a rune covered stone room. The leader of the discussion group sighed in relief,

"Glad that's over. Sometimes, I really hate using this room and all this playacting."

"Does it really matter now, sir? We have the location of the Dark Lord and we can assemble a hit team to go in and end this right now." Replied another Unspeakable.

"Yeah, yeah. We have the location, the types of wards in place and notice of any other little "surprises," what I want to know right now is what do we do with the construct that is the Dark Lord?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do _we_ toss his sorry ass through the Veil or should Potter? And what do we do with Delores here? Same thing? Do we have a reporter standing by with a photographer? Make the execution a fully publicized event or should we keep it quiet?"

The group discussed it but in the end, they decided to get in contact with Harry and his guardians.

* * *

 **Thursday 20 April 1995 Wizengamot Meeting Chamber, Ministry for Magic**

Harry had been requested to appear before the Wizengamot to discuss his involvement with the Economic Revolution Plan. The son of a high-ranking official had discovered it by overhearing it being discussed by some Gryffindors to members of Beauxbatons. Harry was surprised that it had taken this long but knew it was inevitable.

"Mr. Potter. Would you mind explaining to us why you are encouraging a 'revolution' amongst the muggleborns?"

"Simple, sir. The 'Muggleborn Regulatory Commission' is nothing more than the knee-jerk racist reactions of the pureblood supremacists who wish to drag everyone back to the dark ages. By requiring every 'muggleborn' as you put it to register themselves using names, addresses, blood status, et cetera; you would make it easier for those to subjugate the 'less pure.' If you were to compare the wording of the law to the ideology of the non-magical Nazi party from the nineteen thirties in Germany, you'd see that they're nearly identical."

Another member stood up, "I assure you Mr. Potter, those registrations are purely for logistical reasons…"

"Then why not have _everyone_ register? Why _just_ the muggleborns?" That caused a murmur through the visitor gallery and from some of the lighter side Wizengamot members.

"What I've done is merely presented an alternative to those who would be most effected by this new law. By giving the muggleborns and less financially secure magicals a way to find and obtain books and materials, I'm encouraging business not restricting it. Competition is a good thing. It promotes growth, diversity and the discovery of new items to be bought and sold. In some ways, the shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley are in competition with each other and I've never heard of any complaints from them. _Ok, that was a lie, but I don't care._ "

People were nodding in understanding to that.

"If you persist in restricting materials to only those of a particular blood status, eventually your business will crumble because you'll be selling only to yourselves."

* * *

As Harry left the Chambers, the media clamoring for his opinion on the proceedings he just left behind surrounded him.

"Mr. Potter! Please! A moment of your time!" shouted one reporter, "Could you expand upon what the details of your Economic Revolution Plan entail?"

Harry held up his hand for quiet and waited until they stopped shouting.

"My Plan is simple. If the non-magically born and lesser-classed magicals are forced to register and have to pay higher prices because of a circumstance of birth, then we shall just go elsewhere. Books, writing materials, clothing, equipment…all much cheaper in the non-magical world. For example, I can obtain ten pens, a ream of paper and colored markers for the same price that it would cost me to _just_ get a three inch roll of parchment!" Harry paused for a moment.

"I'll tell you what. I need to get back to school because I have a Potions exam tomorrow and as anyone here who recently graduated from Hogwarts will tell you, you do _not_ want Professor Snape mad at you." Chuckling was heard from a couple of the younger reporters. "I will send out a notice for a press conference to cover the details of the Economic Plan this weekend. Now if you'll excuse me…"

* * *

 **Saturday 29 April 1995 Hogwarts Great Hall**

Harry stepped into the Great Hall and was floored by how jam packed it was. He had put out a notice for a press conference that would be held today to discuss his Economic Revolution Plan and it seemed everyone and his or her uncle was there. Steeling himself, he walked up to the High Table and turned to face everyone. Casting a _Sonorous_ on himself, he began his opening statement:

" **Good morning, everyone. I'm glad to see everyone made it on time and frankly, I'm a bit overwhelmed."** There was a bit of amused chatter from some of the students present, **"Now… I would like to have a house-elf hand out to everyone present a copy of my 'Economic Revolution Plan.' Everyone have a copy? Good. Ok, now if you'd all follow along…"**

Harry began outlining and explaining the major points of his plan. Simply put, everyone had the option of going to another source for materials and supplies unless it was a specific item that couldn't be found in the non-magical world. He covered the exchange rates, costs and benefits of having more than one source for goods and services. He had a few of his friends demonstrate some of the items that could be found in the non-magical world like clothing, storage trunks that could be made cheaper and faster, pens, college-ruled paper, a calculator, the telescope he had shown Minerva. He passed around non-magical textbooks that covered in greater depth and detail the same subjects covered in class. Everyone was surprised and impressed by the detailed work covered in subjects like Herbology, Transfiguration and others.

Harry reiterated what he had told the Wizengamot chambers about the inevitability of economic collapse if the pureblood contingent were to restrict trade to only those of a certain blood status. Many of those present hadn't heard it before and were stunned.

Draco approached him later concerned about his father and what he'd learned over the years at his knee regarding those of a "lesser class."

"From what I've learned Draco," began Harry, "some of the reasons stem from fear. Fear of the unknown. There was a saying made by someone a while ago, 'People fear what they can't control. Fear leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering. Your father, and many others like him, fears the possibility that there might be a way to do things that they can't wrap their minds around. Remember how Hermione's always said that the magical world seems to be stuck in the past?" Draco nodded, "Well, they're afraid of the future and are afraid of letting go everything that has supported them in the past."

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Thanks, Harry. You've given me something to think about. But one thing I am curious about. How much more advanced are the muggleborns? I mean, I've heard a few talking about things like going to something called an airport and taking a plane or talking about a place called Harrod's but I'm confused about what it all means."

Harry smiled, "Well, we have the Easter break coming up. Why don't you and I take a little trip?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Little Hangleton, Cornwall…**_

A team of twenty Unspeakables moved silently through the graveyard under the cover of darkness, each knowing the outcome if they were to fail. At a pre-arranged point, the team split into two groups. One headed deeper into the graveyard, the other moved towards the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday 2 May 1995 History of Magic class, Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting in class trying valiantly not to fall asleep. He had learned long ago that Binns just read from the history book and therefore, Harry didn't need to pay too close attention to the droning noise the ghostly professor was making. Instead, he was going over his notes about the third and final task that was coming up in a little over a month.

So far, everything had been proceeding to plan and he was excited about all the advancements that had been made in the Magical Crafts and Arts section of the Tournament. Everyone had been raving about all the information, techniques and the general fun that was to be found in the Sideshows.

The Games and Skill booths like 'Whack-a-rat' and 'ring toss' were a big hit especially amongst the younger years that weren't able to participate in some of the more advanced arenas. In those arenas, students from fourth year and up pitted themselves against their friends and their foreign guests in mock dueling battles for a chance to win a golden chalice and bragging rights. To date, it was Hermione and Luna in the lead against the proud sons of Durmstrang. The two girls were a force to be reckoned with. Hermione, who led with a dazzling array of obscure hexes, jinks and spells while Luna put forth an amazing and unstoppable array of spell chains designed to confuse and overwhelm her targets. She was lightning quick and moved with a fluid grace. More than one opposing team were disarmed and subdued before getting very far in the battle.

The "Shave Rubeus Hagrid" raffle had been a complete and amusing success. The winner of the raffle was a previously dour seventh year pureblood Slytherin who had been an outspoken supporter of "cleansing the school" before Harry got rid of Dumbledore; now the smiling and happy Slytherin was dating a non-magically raised witch. Even after six months it was still a slight shock to see Hagrid sporting a short beard.

Everyone was momentarily distracted when an owl flew into the room, dropped off a letter on his desk then flew out the window. Harry used a couple of detection spells he had learned from Professor Moody and when the spells showed that the letter was clear, opened it and read,

 **HP, TARGET ACQUIRED. CONTACT U.C. ASAP FOR DISPOSAL.**

Harry quickly gathered his stuff, muttered an apology to everyone and bolted out the door. He quickly ran to his room to drop off his stuff and hurried up to the Headmistress' office. Harry gave the password to the gargoyle and ran up the stairs and rushed into the office, not even waiting to knock or for a reply.

"Headmistress! I need to use your Floo. It's an emergency!"

"What sort of emergency, Mr. Potter? I don't like it when students just barge into my office without so much as a simple courtesy of knocking first."

Harry sighed, "You're right, Headmistress and I do apologize. I just received word that Voldemort has been captured and the Unspeakables need me to witness his disposal."

Minerva jumped up and hurriedly moved to the fireplace. She activated the Floo and motioned Harry to take a handful of Floo Powder. Throwing the powder into the flames, he called out, "Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries!"

Harry stuck his head in the flames with his eyes shut. When he felt the uncomfortable spinning sensation of his head stop, he opened his eyes. He saw the DoM receptionist look up.

"I'm trying to contact Unspeakable Croaker. I received his urgent letter."

The receptionist nodded and asked him to wait a moment then transferred his Floo call to Croaker's office.

"Mr. Potter. Thank you for responding so quickly. Please step through."

Harry stepped through the flames and into Croaker's office. He glanced around and asked where "the target" was.

"We have him in a secure location. Are you ready for this?"

"Let's get this over with. I still have the rest of the Tournament to deal with."

Croaker led Harry to the Death Room where a team of ten Unspeakables and a reporter from the Daily Prophet waited along with an oddly shaped block of what appeared to be amber. Upon closer inspection, contained within the amber, was the hideous baby-like form of the Dark Lord. It's face frozen in twisted rage. Next to the block of amber was a small glowing mirror. The image that it contained was a glowing ball that Harry was told was a Prophecy Sphere. He had been told that when the Sphere went dark then the prophecy had been fulfilled.

"Ok, Mr. Potter. Here's the procedure for what you need to do. We will remove the amber that surrounds the Dark Lord. You will pick him up and holding up your wand, speak the incantation _'I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear that as prophesized, the one known as Lord Voldemort shall be cast into the Veil of Death by my hand. So shall I swear, so shall it mote be.'_ Any questions?" Harry shook his head no.

Croaker waved his wand and the amber surrounding the Dark Lord dissipated. The creature stirred, closed its mouth and looked around. When its gaze fell upon Harry, a snarl rumbled out of its mouth and a sneer lit up its face.

"Potter! Come to…" Harry gave a grimace of distaste as he picked up the tiny monstrosity, "unhand me at once you half-blood mongrel! Put me down!"

"Shut up, Tom. _I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear that as prophesized, the one known as Lord Voldemort shall be cast into the Veil of Death by my hand. So shall I swear, so shall it mote be_." There was a faint golden glow that enveloped the two of them, "Enjoy your time in Hell, Tom."

With that, Harry chucked the monstrosity that was Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort through the Veil of Death. Harry turned to the mirror showing the Sphere. The Sphere turned dark. It was over…

* * *

 _ **Wednesday 3 May 1995 Hogwarts Great Hall**_

The morning edition should've come with a health warning. Readers up and down the United Kingdom nearly had a heart attack along with their cup of tea.

 _ **You-Know-Who Confirmed Dead!**_

A little after two pm yesterday afternoon, this reporter stood as witness of the sentencing and execution of the monstrosity and terrorist known as the Dark Lord Voldemort! Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, gave a short magical decree and cast Voldemort into the Veil of Death as confirmed by a team of Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. The event took only a few moments as Voldemort attempted to curse young Mr. Potter but to no avail.

The article continued with a brief history of the war that concluded back in Halloween of nineteen eighty-one and also covered a short timeline of the events that Harry had experienced while a student at Hogwarts. Details were a bit sketchy as to the assistance by the Unspeakables but Harry wasn't complaining.

Professor Snape approached Harry who stood up with a look of happiness and relief on his face.

"Mr. Potter…Harry. Thank you. It's over, finally. That stupid brand on my arm vanished last night. Thanks to you, I'm free of both masters I foolishly followed all these years." Snape held his hand out which Harry gladly shook.

* * *

 **Epilogue…**

The Tri-Wizard Tournament concluded with Victor Krum winning the third event. The contestants had to infiltrate Hogsmeade undetected by the shopkeepers and inhabitants via the Forbidden Forest and make their way to the town center where the Tri-Wizard Goblet was waiting. There was a series of intermediate challenges and puzzles that they had to contend with and the first person to reach the Goblet was then transported back to the castle to the Winner's Platform.

Harry's Magical Crafts and Arts sideshow was a massive hit and talks were underway amongst the artists and respective governments to continue it as a regular part of the Tournament.

The Varsity level International Quidditch Competition finished out the year. Quidditch Scouts were amongst the crowd and were interviewing the younger teams as well. Hogwarts came in a respectable Second Place just after Beauxbatons. The final score against Beauxbatons was 420(B) – 400(H). Hogwarts versus Durmstrang was 380(H) – 270(D). Beauxbatons against Durmstrang was 440(B) – 390(D).

The Wizengamot had overturned the Muggleborn Regulatory Commission during the Spring Council meeting due to the overwhelming pressure of the shopkeepers from both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Representatives from both towns had gone out to the non-magical side of London to witness what modern marketplaces; modern manufacturing and economic knowledge were like. They came back stunned in disbelief at the competition posed by the outside world.

The 'MLF' continued to provide goods and services and were also branching out into other areas largely untapped by the magical world such as furniture and appliance repair, civil rights activism, broadcasting and visual communications. Their underground movement came to a close but the members would always maintain a close communication network should the need to assemble ever arise again.

Harry had taken Draco with him during the Easter break and introduced him to the wider world of teenage heaven. The cinema, video game arcades, miniature golfing and racing go-karts were just a few of the things the pureblood teen experienced. The shocking fashions that were worn by teenage girls were another revelation to young Draco. He would never look at robes the same way again…

Delores Umbridge was eventually tried, convicted and sent through the Veil of Death for her crimes against a number of people including the death of a Ministry worker.

Harry eventually graduated with high honors in all subjects. He apprenticed to a Magical Craftsman for a number of years before coming back to teach Ceramic Arts and Earth Magic to the students of Hogwarts. Before taking the post of Arts Professor, he married Hermione, who had become an Investigator for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

All was well…


End file.
